Frist day
by chukhnhlink
Summary: Khi Kagura và Okita có đứa con thứ 2


" China, dừng việc khiến tôi đau đớn đi." Anh nói khi đang trong phòng đẻ.

" Okita-san, cố lên chỉ nốt lần này nữa thôi. Nào! Hít sâu" Người bác sĩ khốn khổ nói khi Kagura ném mọi dụng cụ y tế mà cô cầm được. Gương mặt cô tức giận. "Chết tiệt.." Thở không ra hơi.

Ở bên ngoài.

"Danna, mama china sao phải đi bệnh viện vậy?" Cậu bé 4 tuổi có mái tóc nâu và đôi mắt xanh to tròn hỏi Gintoki, người được giao nhiệm vụ chăm sóc.

"Mẹ nhóc phải đi bệnh viện để bỏ cái bụng to đùng đi." Gintoki nói với cái giọng đều đều và nhìn thằng bé bằng ánh mắt cá chết.

"Sora tưởng đấy là do mama ăn nhiều quá, nên bụng mới to" Cậu bé lại nhìn với ánh mắt to tròn lần này lại nhìn sang Shipachi.

"Sora à! Mẹ cháu đang có em bé, ừm 2 em bé trong bụng. Nên bụng mới to như vậy." Shipachi giả thích.

"Megane, em bé là gì? Sao mẹ lại có em bé trong bụng." Cậu nhóc ngay thơ lại hỏi.

"À, ừm,...Ooii, Gin-san trả lời thế nào?" Shinpachi quay sang Gintoki đang uống sữa dâu.

" Kệ đi."

"Danna, sữa dâu, sữa dâu." Cậu nhóc nhìn Gintoki với đôi mắt thèm khát. Hai tay cố với bình sữa dâu trên tay.

"Nhóc bảo mấy đứa kia mua cho, ta không cho nhóc đâu." Gin chỉ vào cả đội Shinsemgumi ở phía sau.

" Xì, lão già vô dụng. Oii, Zaki mua sữa dâu." Cậu quay ra Yamazaki người đang chơi cầu lông.

" Nhóc không thấy ta đang bận à?" Cậu nhóc giận dỗi cầm chiếc ô xanh mà Kamui tặng cậu mấy ngày trước chĩa vào hắn (Ô này là ô có thể bắn, ừm..là một chiếc ô của người Yato. Dù sao nó cũng là nửa Yato mừ)

" Zaki mua ngay" cậu nhìn Yaki với nụ cười đáng sợ ( Nụ cười ngu ngu của Kamui í)

" A,A...Sora- _sama_ , em đi mua ngay" Yaki sợ mất hồn. Cúi đầu trước cậu nhóc 4 tuổi

"Ngoan, ngoan, lần sau đừng để ta làm thế nhé!" Cậu quay về khuôn mặt dễ thương thường ngày. Cậu lấy tay sờ đầu Yaki.

"Nhóc thật đáng sợ" Shinpachi nói. Mấy người ở Shisengumi cùng gật đầu. Cùng lúc đó Kondo và Hijikata cùng chạy vào bệnh viện.

" A, em rể của tôi, thằng Sougo và nhỏ tàu sao rồi" Kondo đi vào cùng với Hijikata đang đứng lẳng lặng ( Chắc suy nghĩ cách để không bị mấy đứa nhóc nhà này giết)

" Họ vẫn còn ở bên trong. Mà đừng gọi tôi như vậy cho dù anh đã cưới và có con với chị tôi, tôi vẫn không chấp nhận anh." Shinpachi nói và nhìn thằng nhóc 4 tuổi đang bị Sora đánh bằng chiếc ô xanh.

" Papa, cứu con, A, Sora đánh con, Papa bảo nó thôi đi...a...papa" Con khỉ đột Jr nói.

"Đừng có khóc thế , Gori, papa của cậu không thể bạo vệ cậu đâu." ( Tên nó thật sự là Gori) Sora nói giọng cảm thông.

" A...A...A Sora-sama xin tha tội." Cậu cúi đầu trước thằng nhóc đang nởi nụ cười tự mãn.

" Được rồi, ngươi là đồ đệ của ta. Ngươi nên biết ơn khi ta thăng chức của ngươi từ nô lệ lên bạn thân đó. Từ hôm nay ngươi sẽ phải giúp ta giết Hijikata-san. À và gọi ta là Sora-sensei" Cậu nói với giọng cao ngạo.

" Vâng, vâng Sora-sensei" Kondo mỉm cười nhìn hai đứa nhỏ trong khi gương mặt Mayora bị biến sắc.

Đột nhiên cánh cửa phòng được mở ra, Sougo bước ra với gương mặt có chút máu ( Có lẽ khá nhiều) trong khi y tá và bác sĩ đều phải đưa đi cấp cứu, thì có lẽ anh khá may mắn.

"A, Papa." Cậu chạy ngay đến chỗ người có mái tóc màu cát dính máu. " Mama, giỏi thật, mama suýt giết papa rồi đó" Nhìn vào người đang mỉm cười với cậu.

" Papa coi nói là một lời khen...

Anh nhìn vào những người xung quanh

Cô ấy ổn, hai đứa nhỏ đều ổn, ta có thêm hai đứa con gái vì vậy Hijikata-san anh nên chết sớm đi." Anh mỉm cười với người đang biến sắc ở đằng xa.

"Papa, Sora có em ạ? Sora vào xem em được không?" Cậu có vẻ hào hứng. Nhưng sau khi Sougo nhìn thấy bàn tay đầy bụi bẩn của cậu thì anh liền nhăn mặt.

"Sora con nên đi rửa tay đi, tay bẩn khiến em con bị ốm đấy." Cậu bé cảm thấy cụt hứng.

" Không, Papi S cho Sora vào đi." Cậu tỏ ra bực tức.

" Con sẽ được vào khi đã rửa tay." Sougo vẫn mang khuôn mặt bình tĩnh thường ngày.

"Không...không...Tên Sadist kia cho ta vào" Cậu bực tức chĩa cái ô vào Sougo.

"Con không dọa được Papa đâu, papa không giống tên Yaki yếu đuối kia đâu" Anh cười, đưa ánh mắt đầy vẻ Sadist, chuẩn bị lấy thanh Kanata ra khỏi bao.

" Hừ,...Ghét papa" Cậu nhảy lên định đánh vào Sougo thì đã bị thanh kiếm chặn đứng. Kondo liền nhảy vào ngăn nhưng bị một viên đạn lướt qua gương mặt anh cách khoảng mấy cm. Vậy là cuộc chiến bắt đầu. Trong khi cha con họ đáng nhau thì họ đã vào thăm hai bé gái mới sinh. Kagura chỉ thở dài.

" Con yếu quá, nên nghỉ đi, muốn vào thì đi rửa tay. Mà papa đã bảo con không được dùng thứ bạo lực đó mà. Thật là." Sougo thở dài. "Mà, cũng đường gọi Papa là tên S chứ, con cũng là S đấy."

" Papa không cần phải nhắc, với cả không phải con không mạnh mà là chưa mạnh. Kamui-sama bảo con mạnh hơn papa."

Cậu bực tức với giọng mỉa mai của bố mình. Còn Sougo thì cố không để cậu bị trúng phát kiếm nào. Nhỏ tàu sẽ không thích việc này.

" Cái tên có vấn đề thần kinh đây, con không được nghe lời hắn. Cũng tại hắn mà con cái cái thứ bạo lực ấy, papa yêu quý của con chính thức tịch thu nó..." Anh nói chưa hết câu thì thấy thằng nhóc tóc màu cát ngồi phịch xuống đất gương mặt đỏ như cà chua " Con có sao không?" Anh hỏi ánh mắt đầy lo lắng.

"Papa, con...con..aaa... mót quá, cứu, aaa, papa cứu" Cậu nhìn với ánh mắt của người sắp khóc.

" Cái gì,..., thôi nào, con trai ai lại khóc khi không được đi vệ sinh, nín đi" Sougo thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

" Papa,...nhanh lên, bế bế." Cậu giơ hai tay ra lại nói giọng nói đáng yêu thường ngày.

Sougo thở dài. Thằng bé thay đổi 180'

Trong nhà vệ sinh~

Sougo nhìn chằm chằm vào đứa con trai đang đi vệ sinh. Gương mặt sung sướng khi có thể "xả". Đôi mắt đỏ to tròn, mái tóc màu cát và làn da trắng nhợt nhạt. Thằng nhóc này giống y hệt Sougo. Ngoại trừ cái tính nóng nảy và thích sử dụng ô.

"Thằng nhóc này đích thực là một con quỷ , mình đang lo lắng cho hai đứa con giá của mình." Sougo nghĩ.

Cậu nhóc quay lại, vẻ mặt hạnh phúc nhanh chóng chuyển thành màu đỏ khi nhìn thấy papa đang đưa ánh mắt chằm chằm vào "mình" "Anou,...papa, Sora đi xong rồi, Papa đừng nhìn nữa" Cậu trở nên xấu hổ. Sougo đứng dậy gương mặt vô tôi như thường ngày.  
"Con vẫn bé lắm!" Anh bình luận.

" Papi, đáng ghét!" cậu chạy liền ra chỗ bồn rửa tay. Cố gắng rửa sạch sẽ. Sougo nhìn vào đứa con trai đang xấu hổ. A! Đáng yêu.

" Nhanh lên, chắc mama đang đợi đó."  
"Vâng! Mà papi, em gái Sora có mạnh không?" Sougo ngạc nhiên.

"Sao con lại hỏi thế?" Anh nhanh chóng lấy lại gương mặt thường ngày.

" Để Sora biết có phải bảo vệ em không." Sougo lại mỉm cười.

" Papa chưa biết"

"Vâng" Hai người mỉm cười khi đến phòng bệnh

Trong phòng bệnh~

"Mama, em Sora đâu?" Cậu bé hào hứng nói. Kagura cười khi lườm chồng của mình ở trước cửa. Sau đó cô chỉ vào cái cũi ở bên cạnh mình.

" Đây là Mitsu" Cô chỉ vào đứa bé cái mái tóc đỏ son và ánh mắt đỏ tươi.

"Còn đây là Shiro" Sougo chỉ vào đứa bé mái tóc màu cát và ánh mắt xanh dương. Đang được anh bế trên tay.

"Này, con nói gì đi chứ" Kagura khi nhìn thấy đứa con trai đờ đẵn

"Mama, con đi luyện tập đây." Hai người nhìn nhau và mỉm cười.


End file.
